Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve, and more particularly to a temperature control valve.
Description of the Prior Art
To fully present the flavor of coffee, people uses ice water to extract the essence of coffee. A common cold drip coffee pot has an upper pot body for receiving ice cubes, ice water produced after the ice cubes melted flows through a filter unit which has coffee powder to conduct an extraction process in a low temperature, and ice coffee extracted flows into a lower pot body to be saved. During the extraction process, a valve is usually arranged between the upper pot body and the filter unit so as to control a flow velocity of the ice water.
However, in this type of cold drip coffee technique, a user needs to produce a large number of ice cubes first and put the ice cubes in the upper pot body to melt the ice cubes. During the processes of producing and melting the ice cubes, there are unnecessary power losses, the ice water which is produced after the ice cubes melted flows through a tube which is not heat-isolated and exchange heat with outside to make a temperature of the ice water rise, and the flavor of the cold drip coffee becomes less preferable. In addition, a volume of the cold drip coffee pot is great, so it is inconvenient for the user to move the cold drip coffee pot.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.